This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a pilot study proposal for a liver tissue and serum bank as part of the Liver Transplant program. This application is part of an ongoing project, to which the PI now will be including blood draws that will be done on the GCRC. The samples will be preserved for future research studies, either diagnosis, pathogenesis or genetic. The purpose of the study is articulated as "to view and analyze information from the medical records that might help understand liver disease that leads to transplantation" and "to obtain blood and tissue for future research."